cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans von Kliefen
SS-Standartenfuhrer Hans von Kliefen, was a German officer of the Schutzstaffel. He was at the helm of numerous secret Nazi operations throughout World War II, based on discovered Forerunner artifacts, and he is also responsible for creating an alliance between the Nazis and the Covenant Sangheili who secretly arrived on Earth prior to the war. As such, under his leadership, the Nazis and Sangheili work together secretly, yet heavily on researching and modifying Forerunner artifacts to their use. He was eventually trapped on the Forerunner world of Genesis, and his mind was transmitted into a Forerunner Monitor called 420 Absolute Collector. He awaited in this state until he was awoken again as Kliefen. Kliefen serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being one of the main antagonists in the ODST spinoff series. Biography Kliefen was born and raised in Germany, and he eventually became a member of the Nazi Schutzstaffel, as well as a scientist. He also has an affair with his mistress named Maria, leading to Kliefen and his mistress having a daughter named Helga, whom Kliefen regularly abuses. Eventually, he lead an expedition to Kenya, where he discovered and researched Forerunner artifacts, and eventually, he came to a portal. There, Covenant Sangheili forces entered the portal and arrived on Kenya before Kliefen. As such, Kliefen convinces the Sangheili and their leader, V'sas Surimee that the Nazis are the descendants of the Forerunners, and thus, the Sangheili pledge their allegiance to him and the Nazis. With that, Kliefen brings his discoveries to the Nazi leadership in Berlin, presenting them before the Fuhrer Adolf Hitler and SS-Reichsfuhrer Heinrich Himmler themselves. As such, Kliefen is tasked with commanding Nazi operations to research, modify and apply Forerunner technology so it can be used by the Nazis, with the Sangheili assisting them in their operations and developments, and with Kliefen responding directly to Heinrich Himmler himself. As World War II begins and the Nazis invade the Soviet Union, Kliefen conducts research and experiments with Forerunner technology, with Nazi officers, Karl Schueller and Elsa von Schaeften at his side, with Kliefen having a romantic affair with von Schaeften. He discovers numerous Forerunner artifacts, and he modifies weapons with Forerunner and Sangheili technology to be used by the Nazis. He also leads a secret, yet major Nazi operation in Kenya to uncover and use the portal at Voi, as his research into Forerunner artifacts lead him to discovering the existence of the portal and discovering the existence of the Halo Array, which Kliefen greatly desires to use. As the war rages on, Kliefen's operations are consistently foiled by Soviet soldiers lead by Grigori Girov, so Kliefen leads attacks on Grigori and his men in Russia and Iran, but they fend off Kliefen and his men. While in Iran, Kliefen and Heinrich Himmler himself watch from a distance as Grigori destroys a major Sangheili Nazi weapon. With that, Himmler leaves for Germany, warning Kliefen to make sure to deliver on his promises. Kliefen returns to Kenya to conduct the operation, known as Castle Wolfenstein, and he finally manages to open the portal. However, Grigori and Soviet forces assault his base and dismantle his operation. Kliefen fights Grigori, but in the end, Kliefen is sucked into the portal and vanishes, but Kliefen arrives on the Forerunner planet Genesis. Coming to Genesis, a Composer is used to place Kliefen's mind in the mechanical body of a Forerunner Monitor named 420 Absolute Collector, while Kliefen's original body is preserved in a temple on Genesis. Many of his Nazi troops are also composed and preserved in the temple, with the troops themselves being powered by the Forerunner Veil, with Kliefen himself unable to activate anything while in his Monitor body. As Absolute Collector remains on Genesis, mostly residing in the temple and his personal room filled with Nazi memorabilia, another Monitor named 029 Exhilarant Witness, the controlling Monitor of Genesis, serves as his companionship. Centuries later, ODST soldiers lead by Eric J. Hinson and Vanya Girov arrive on Genesis and are brought to the temple by Exhilarant Witness. However, Absolute Collector attacks Exhilarant Witness and leaves her unconscious, then leads Hinson to the room. Here, he reveals himself as Kliefen to him, and desires them to use a Forerunner key to allow him to return to his original body, and when Hinson and Girov refuse, Absolute Collector unveils his Veil Nazi soldiers and forces them to do so. As such, Absolute Collector returns to his original body and being Hans von Kliefen again, and now possessing Forerunner powers as an Ecumene. However, Exhilarant Witness comes in and saves Hinson and Girov, but Kliefen uses a Composer to kill two of their companions, Milo Gallagher and Rei 'Marem. From there, Kliefen heads to his ship, a Forerunner Keyship with the Composer and heads through a portal, though Hinson and Girov infiltrate his ship and follow him. Kliefen's ship arrives at the Halo Ark, as Kliefen intends to use the Composer to repair the Halo Ark and then activate the Halo Array to wipe out the existing sentient life in the universe and allowing Kliefen to plant the seeds of an Aryan master race to replace it all. As he begins repairing the Ark, however, Hinson, Girov and Kori 'Virum confront him and then plant explosives on the main reactor of the Keyship. Kliefen fights Virum and Girov in a fierce battle, and sabotages their efforts to destroy the main reactor. However, as Hinson and Kori escape, Girov remains behind to activate the explosives manually. Kliefen confronts Girov, discovering only too late what Girov intends to do, and as such, Girov activates the explosives, destroying the ship and finally killing both Kliefen, as well as Girov. Personality and Traits Kliefen was an incredibly arrogant, obsessive and narcissistic individual who was extremely sadistic and merciless. He held very high opinions of himself and he was incredibly condescending and demeaning towards most others, often belittling and insulting others. He was also very cruel, often engaging in torture and mass murder and he would constantly make his opponents and victims suffer as much as possible, relishing in the bloody slaughter and toying of his victims. He was incredibly manipulative, and very ambitious and opportunistic, being able to convince the Sangheili to ally with him and convince his leaders to forwards his projects. He had very high demands and sought to reach extremely high heights, and used whatever means to achieve them. As such, he was very demanding of others and obsessed over getting what he wanted. Relationships Grigori Girov Vanya Girov Eric J. Hinson Karl Schueller Elsa von Schaeften V'sas Surimee 029 Exhilarant Witness Trivia Category:Halo Category:Halo Characters Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:Empowered Characters Category:Creators Category:War Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Chaotic Category:Egotists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Vigilantes Category:Mind Breakers Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Married or Parents Category:Enforcers Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Liars Category:Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Torturer Category:Fanatics Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rogue Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Fascists Category:Addicts Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extremists Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Obsessed Category:Old Characters Category:Hunters Category:Frauds Category:Adulterers Category:One Man Army Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Authority Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Heretics Category:Oppressors Category:Recurring Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Serious Category:Deceased Category:Game Changer